Ratchet's Sunrise
by Clumsy Peg
Summary: 07 Movieverse. Ratchet reflects on his efforts to save Jazz in the medbay one early morning. Oneshot. Inspired by the song, "Retina and the Sky" by Idiot Pilot.


**Okays! So I was just listening to "Retina and the Sky" while driving when I was suddenly attacked by a Giant, Vicious, Inspirational Plot Bunny of Doom. And it demanded that I write this fic about Ratchet and his thoughts. -_- Who am I to deny such a Terrifyingly-Inspirational Bunny of Plot-Giving?**

**Also slightly revamped the ending...veeeeeerrryyy slightly. No big changes at all, as I gave up on changing it too much.  
**

**I don't own Transformers or the song. :(**

* * *

_The golden shore of certainty and riding on simply..._

_Because there's nothing else to do, when nothing ever gets done but…_

* * *

Ratchet sighed in the medbay. Several more Autobots had arrived on earth since the last battle not too long ago. Unfortunately Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were among the Autobots that came in response to Optimus's message. He glowered at the thought of the Terrible Two. With them constantly interrupting his work with one of their many pranks, he barely got anything done. Ratchet was already overworked with so many injuries from the last battle and from pure stupidity; he was certain they would be the death of him. Just yesterday he had to repair fifteen dents -fifteen!- in Sunstreaker's armor because he couldn't slow down in time and hit the wall of the base. He grumbled to himself. Nothing else to do though, not since Megatron was defeated and the Decepticons was laying low.

* * *

_ I can see the day turning bright, up ahead, up ahead._

_I can see the day turning bright up ahead..._

* * *

Ratchet paused and looked up from his work. He should at least be grateful for this lack of action, even if some of the others, (namely Ironhide,) were getting bored with nothing to blow up. He was happy for the lack of fighting at the moment, even if the war was still far from over. He may take part in the fighting, but that doesn't mean he liked it…Ratchet was a pacifist mech at Spark. He looked out the window. It was just before sunrise, so the barren desert landscape was still a dull gray. The medic liked the silence and serenity of the desert, as well as the organisms that managed to survive in such extreme conditions. They were absolutely fascinating to him. Organics that could survive such hardships…

* * *

_The pleasant odor of apathy, an everlasting peace of mind that comes with time..._

_And smashing through the windshield…_

* * *

He looked back down at Jazz's body. If only _he_ could survive these extreme conditions. Ratchet was working hard to keep him alive. Even Sunny and Sides knew to keep out of his way when it came to working on Jazz…Ratchet closed his optics. He couldn't work from start to finish on him. His emotions caught up with him and the CMO would be too worked up to help Jazz, so he would take a break from him and work on something else. Not that it would do much damage to stop anyway, as very little of what Ratchet did resulted in any improvement. This is when the twins would come bother him, when he was working on fixing a dent here or a short circuit there on any Autobot that walked or limped or was carried into his medbay. Ratchet decided this was their way of trying to get his mind off of all the failed attempts to bring back Jazz. He had to admit, whenever those abominations set foot in his medbay he didn't think about Jazz's lack of improvement. Not that he was totally gone yet…just barely hanging on. At least Ratchet had managed to keep him alive this long, to keep searching for new ways and ideas to help the fallen saboteur. But the CMO still wished at times that he could shut off his feelings and just fix Jazz without having to stop. His emotions wouldn't get in his way, and he could get work done and make tough decisions easily.

* * *

_ I can see the day turning bright, up ahead, up ahead._

_I can see the day turning bright up ahead..._

* * *

Ratchet got back to work again. He was running out of ideas for Jazz. The medic finally decided to reroute a few of Jazz's main energon lines so they were even closer to his Spark chamber to help boost the defense and assistance to his Spark. It was so small and dim that it could barely be seen. Ratchet closed his optics again. Annoying as he could be at times, with his bizarre taste of music and utter fascination with human culture, he missed the little mech. Especially when he got worked up about his height. A tiny smile made its way across Ratchet's face plates, remembering how touchy Jazz used to be about his not-so-favorable stature. He shook his head. He had to keep working, and rewire his vitals with brand new wiring instead of the older wires and connections that were there at the moment. But Ratchet soon paused again, because he felt the familiar tug at his Spark right before he would get too emotional to work. This was unusual for him…he never got too emotional when saving bots from death before. Ratchet looked out the window again. Little chinks of light were starting to appear; deep purples and pinks. It totally transformed the landscape from the dull, boring gray to exciting and vibrant colors that were full of life. Jazz needed to be like the desert. He needed to suddenly burst back for everyone's sake, right when all thought that hope was lost.

* * *

_Could you tell me where we'll be when the light is taking over everything?_

_Could you tell me where we'll be when the light is taking over everything?_

* * *

It was useless. Ratchet couldn't work on Jazz anymore. He halfheartedly threw his tools to the ground, and just stared at the lifeless body before him, holding back the lubricant that persistently made its way to his optics. The medic urged with all his Spark for his friend to come back. To listen to his voice and wake up and be better. To be the mech he was before he was caught up in this ridiculous war. To be strong and not to give up. But Ratchet watched sadly as the saboteur's Spark flickered dimmer and dimmer. The medic couldn't do any more for him; he had failed everyone…Jazz, Optimus, the other Autobots, their human friends…and himself. He had lost a valuable life to many, a life as sacred as any other on this planet or any in the universe. Ratchet always took failure hard, but this time it was much worse than usual. The pain of it ripped through his Spark. It was the most difficult thing to finally let go of his close friend, the mech that always seemed to know how to cheer the team up. The memories of the saboteur flashed through Ratchet's processor, making his loss even harder to deal with. He watched Jazz's Spark religiously until it flickered its last, and was completely out. Lubricant freely welled up in the CMO's optics as he dejectedly turned to leave the medbay to inform the others of Jazz's death. Just as his hand was on the door to push it open, a bright reflection on the metal caught Ratchet's attention. Turning around, he saw the bright, unmistakable shining light of a strong, healthy Spark.

* * *

_ I can see the day turning bright, up ahead, up ahead._

_I can see the day turning bright up ahead..._

_Better than I've ever known._

_Better than I've ever known._

_Better than I've ever known..._

* * *

Ratchet ran over to the table where Jazz was. Sure enough, his Spark wasn't extinguished. It was pulsating brightly, with a strong and healthy vigor. Ratchet could have shouted out in joy. He didn't fail…Jazz had come back just like the desert had…he was dead, but now he was alive…and not only was he alive, he was well on his way to being one hundred percent healthy. The CMO couldn't keep the joy from his face as Jazz's optics came back online. His smile widened when Jazz grinned slightly at him, and greeted him with his old nickname. He thanked Primus over and over for granting him and all the Autobots their greatest wish. Ratchet looked out the window once more. This time, the sun had just started coming over the horizon, bathing the sand in bright oranges and pinks, with tinges of yellow and blue in the sky. It was the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review if you did :P  
**


End file.
